SAO Fanon Tutorial
Page Layouts *Note: Here is a list of all Page Layouts for you to use at your leisure.. Player Page Layout Non-Player Page Layout (incomplete) Guild Page Layout Party Page Layout Quest Page Layout Monster Page Layout Boss Page Layout Item Page Layout Skill Page Layout (incomplete) NPC Page Layout (incomplete) AI Page Layout (incomplete) Property Bar *Note: Adding at the top of your pages will create a property bar. This is not mandatory, or even necessary, but if you feel you need to assert your authority over your own creations then this is a very effective way of doing that. Feel free to create your own personalized property bar if you know how. 'Categories that CAN be property' *Player *Non-Player *Guild (if your player is the guild leader) *Party (if only your players are involved) 'Categories that CANNOT be property' *Quest *Monster *Boss *Item *Skill *NPC (Non-Playable Character) Rules and Regulations Skills & Unique Skills *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they show off your characters unique personality as there is infinite possibility for different and unique skills. '''The exception being canon Unique Skills, Dual Blades and Holy Sword, which you CANNOT use.' In terms of 'Level', it wouldn't be acceptable for your character to be at a higher level than Kirito. So Level 95 or less for ALL characters please. There are only 12 Skill Slots for every character, including one for a Unique Skill, and as many Skill Techniques as you like, but please do not go over-board, as Kirito only had nine One-handed Sword Skills, and he had mastered that Skill, so keep it reasonable. (An exception for that rule might be for a character who for example, opens a Dojo and teaches other Players how to use Sword Skills, therefore he might know a lot more techniques than the average Player). Also not every Skill should be Mastered as that would be over-powered. When creating Skills, Weapons, Spells and Items please provide a small description of what it is and where it was obtained if relevant, or even create a separate page for it and as with all things, make it as detailed as possible!'' On a side note, I will allow the '''same Unique Skills' to be used by multiple users making separate stories, but if you collaborate stories with other users then Unique Skills must be just that, limited to only ONE character between you. Also, if you feel like another user has completely ripped off your own Unique Skill (and i'm taking like word for word) then please message me here and i will investigate. If I find that the user has deliberately copied your work that user will be made to remove it.'' Uploading Multiple Photos *Note: If you have a bunch of photos you want to add to your pages, but can't be bothered to upload them one at a time, then click HERE to upload up to 20 photos at a time! (And remember to check the "Ignore any warnings" box near the bottom for a problem free upload) Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Page Templates